Changes
by Ginger-bread88
Summary: Set after episode 3x10. After suggesting a break in their relationship Lauren left, now 8 months later she's back. How will Bo cope with the reappearance of her ex? And how will Lauren deal with the changes she has come home to? DOCCUBUS ENDGAME with Copdoc and Byson along the way. I do not own any of the characters no copyright infringement intended
1. Chapter 1

**The Dal**

Kenzi sat at the bar in the shadows nursing a shot glass and a bottle of vodka. The young woman filled her glass and raised it to her lips.

"Ваше здоровье!" she mumbled before flinging her head back and emptying the contents of the glass into her mouth.

Kenzi swallowed the vodka then sighed; she placed her shot glass onto the bar and rested her hands at either side of it. She looked around the bar and noticed the dirty looks she was receiving from the Fae occupying the bar. She thrust out her chin in defiance and glared back at them all, daring them to start trouble with her. Kenzi knew the looks were all she would receive, no one messed with the succubus's BFF they were all too afraid of the repercussions they would face from the succubus.

Kenzi reached for the bottle of vodka in front of her and began to refill her glass. She was bored, Bo was off doing couple things with Dyson and Hale, her boyfriend, was off doing crappy Ash business. Which meant Kenzi was all alone without a drinking partner.

Kenzi downed the shot she had poured and slammed the glass back onto the bar.

"Good stuff!" she said pointing to the vodka bottle nodding.

She spotted Trick heading behind the bar and was about to shout out to him when she watched him pause and stare at the entrance of the bar. Trick broke into a warm, affectionate smile. Kenzi leaned forward across the bar to see who had caused the old man to smile so caringly.

"Holy shit balls" Kenzi gasped when she saw who was the cause of Trick's smile.

Kenzi watched as the new arrival walked over to Trick and whispered something to him, Trick nodded and gestured towards his private chambers. Kenzi watched the duo disappear behind a door; she scanned the bar to see if anyone else was affected by the new patron as she was. No one seemed to notice.

"Shit" she cursed standing up from the stool she had been sitting on.

Kenzi grabbed her belongings and quickly walked out of The Dal, has she exited she gulped in the cool fresh air to clear her head and briskly strode in the direction of the crack shack.

**The Crack Shack**

Kenzi stood outside of her home that she shared with Bo, she paced for a few minutes staring at the house as she did afraid of what was about to go down.

"Get it over with Kenz, quick like with a band aid" she muttered to herself shaking her hands out at her sides as she paced.

Kenzi groaned and walked into the crack shack, as she opened the door she heard the TV blaring, she looked through the holes in the wall to see Bo and Dyson cuddled together on the couch. She quietly walked into the living room and watched a scene of the movie playing on the TV; she knew she had to get this over with, the sooner the better. Kenzi cleared her throat drawing her friend's attention from the movie.

"Kenz!" Bo said smiling widely when she saw her friend standing behind the couch.

"I thought you were getting trashed at The Dal?" Bo asked.

"Yeeeea, change of plans" Kenzi replied shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Everything ok?" Dyson asked sensing Kenzi's discomfort.

Kenzi pfft and waved her hands rapidly in the air.

"Everything is A-Okay here D-man. I just need to borrow your girl for like five minutes" Kenzi said looking at Bo and pointing to the kitchen area.

Dyson frowned as Bo looked at him; Bo leaned into Dyson to peck a kiss onto his lips.

"I'll be right back" she explained slapping her hand onto Dyson's thigh as she stood up from the couch.

Dyson smiled at Bo.

"I'm not pausing the movie" he chuckled.

Bo laughed at her boyfriend as she followed Kenzi into the kitchen. Bo sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her friend.

"So?" Bo asked.

Kenzi leant onto the table crossing her arms in front of her and stared at Bo.

"How are you?" Kenzi asked erratically searching her friend's eyes.

Bo shook her head surprised by Kenzi's question.

"Erm I'm…"

"Yea, yea. That's great!" Kenzi practically shouted standing up straight as she talked.

"I didn't even finis…" Bo started to say.

"Here's the deal" Kenzi interrupted fidgeting with the contents of the fruit bowl on the table.

"Killing the messenger is like so a hundred years ago and I would like you to keep that firmly in your mind because I am too young and hot to die"

Bo laughed at Kenzi and stood up, she walked over to her friend and took her by her fore arms forcing the young woman to face her. Smiling at her Bo asked,

"What are you talking about?"

Kenzi sighed and looked down at the floor.

"She's back" Kenzi whispered.

She shot a quick glance at Bo who was still smiling at her. Bo let go of Kenzi's arms her smile faltering. Kenzi knew Bo understood what she was saying.

"Who?" Bo asked quietly her voice breaking on the single word.

Kenzi looked at Bo and sighed.

"Bo you know wh.."

"Say it" Bo snapped needing to hear the name to make it real.

"Lauren" Kenzi whispered.

Bo's eyes filled with tears at the mention of Lauren's name, she took a step back from Kenzi and shook her head.

"When?" she croaked.

Kenzi shrugged and tried to reach for Bo who took another step back. Kenzi sighed and dropped her hands by her side.

"I don't know. She walked into The Dal to talk to Trick and…"

Kenzi stopped talking as Bo whirled out of the kitchen towards the front door, grabbing her car keys and slamming the door behind her as she left. Dyson stood up from the couch and watched his girlfriend leave the crack shack.

"Bo?" He shouted after her.

He looked at Kenzi confused. Kenzi walked around the table and stood next to the stool Bo had been sitting on. She smiled weakly at Dyson.

"We need to have a little talk" She said patting the stool she was stood next to for Dyson to sit.

***Author's notes. Ваше здоровье = Cheers***


	2. Chapter 2

Bo climbed into her car and gunned the engine, wheels screeching and smoke billowing from the vehicle she drove towards The Dal, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white.

After Lauren had left Bo spent five months looking for her, chasing after any lead she received. She beat, coerced and even seduced information from Fae and humans she thought might have an inkling on the Doctors where abouts all to end up with nothing. Bo lost hope of seeing Lauren again. After the five months of searching it became clear to Bo that the Doctor had cut all ties with her previous life. Bo spent the next two months drinking away her sorrow at losing Lauren; she slept with multiple people and drunkenly fought with numerous Fae until one day she found herself back in Dyson's arms. The wolf had comforted Bo, helping her deal with the pain of Lauren leaving. But now Lauren was back and Bo wanted an explanation!

Bo gripped the steering wheel tighter and clenched her jaw. She drove erratically through the quiet streets breaking the speed limit; she drove through a set of red lights nearly crashing into an oncoming vehicle, Bo expertly swerved around the other car avoiding a near fatal collision. As she reached The Dal Bo skidded to a halt and jumped out of the car leaving the door open behind her uncaring whether her pride and joy would be stolen.

Bo strode into the bar and spotted Trick serving customers, Bo walked towards the bar catching Trick's attention as she did so. Trick smiled warmly at his granddaughter and sauntered over to her.

"Bo what a surprise"

"Where is she?" Bo asked scanning The Dal for the familiar figure of her ex.

Trick frowned at Bo's tone of voice.

"Kenzi? She was sat over…"

Bo spun around to face Trick; she slammed her hands down onto the top of the bar and leaned across the bar to push her face close to Trick's.

"Lauren"

Trick moved away from Bo raising his hands in front of his body.

"Bo you should leave her alone"

"Where is she?" Bo growled as flecks of blue danced in her hazel eyes.

Trick sighed knowing there was no chance of talking some sense into Bo where Lauren was concerned.

"She went home. She left about ten minutes ago"

Bo thrust away from the bar and headed back to her car.

**Lauren's apartment **

Lauren sat at her computer going over the files of patients she had to see the next day when her phone beeped signalling she had received a text. Lauren reluctantly tore her eyes away from her computer screen to pick up her phone. She scanned the ID on the screen, it was from Trick. Lauren's brow creased in curiosity, Trick never sent her texts if he had something to tell her he always rang. Intrigued Lauren pressed the read icon and nearly dropped her phone at what she read.

_Bo knows you're back. She is on her way._

Lauren threw her phone onto her desk and stood up; she nervously ran her hands along her hair guiding the golden strands along her shoulders. Lauren slowly walked into her kitchen and opened a cabinet to retrieve a wine glass; she then opened the fridge and pulled out a half empty bottle of Merlot. With the wine glass and wine in hand Lauren walked over to her couch and gently sat down. She poured the dark liquid from the bottle into her glass carefully, taking her time with the simple task. If Bo has just left The Dal when Trick had text she had about fifteen minutes before Bo would be at her door Lauren mused. Lauren raised the glass in her hand to her mouth and drained the wine. She was feeling nervous, she didn't know what to expect from Bo. She placed the now empty glass she was holding onto the coffee table in front of her. Lauren stood up from the couch and walked over to her computer desk, she reached for her phone to check the time, it had been ten minutes since Trick had text. Lauren put her phone back down onto the desk and inhaled deeply, she slowly let the breath out through her mouth. Lauren concentrated on her breathing knowing it would calm the nerves that were escalating in her body with every second that passed by. She wasn't nervous of seeing Bo again she was nervous of her own reaction to seeing the dark haired succubus again. Lauren was about to inhale deeply once again when she heard the familiar loud click of heels coming from the hallway. Lauren turned to face the door and leaned back against her desk to steady herself. Time to face this head on Lauren thought.

Lauren watched as the door to her apartment swung open and smashed into the wall behind it. Bo stood in the doorway wide eyed and open mouthed. Lauren straightened her posture, her heart jumped in her chest and the nerves disappeared at the sight of Bo. Bo shook her head and gained her composure, seeing the Doctor had thrown her off of the tirade she had planned to unleash on her ex. Instead Bo walked unhurriedly and quietly towards Lauren as if she were stalking prey, her eyes never leaving the Doctors. Lauren watched Bo as she moved closer, anticipation running through her being. Bo stopped in her tracks when she reached a comfortable distance in front of Lauren. Lauren stared at Bo wondering what the succubus was thinking as she looked at her. Bo blinked rapidly trying to control the mixture of emotions that were rippling through her body. She shook her head and spoke.

"Why?"

Lauren visibly deflated at the single word; she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Bo…"

"You left" Bo stated quietly

"You asked for a break, for space and I was giving you it but you left! I spent months looking for you Lauren! I thought maybe you'd been kidnapped by the Fae or you were hurt somewhere and couldn't remember anything! But then I found your necklace in your draw and I realised you'd gone. You left me" Bo choked out.

Lauren flared her nostrils at Bo's words; she lifted her chin stubbornly in the air.

"I had to go"

"You could have told me!" Bo shouted causing Lauren to flinch.

Lauren pushed away from the desk behind her and walked over to the coffee table passing Bo on her way; she poured herself another glass of wine and took a sip.

"I couldn't have Bo" Lauren said avoiding looking directly at Bo.

She drained the rest of her wine while been scrutinised by Bo.

"If I'd come to tell you I was leaving I would have changed my mind. Seeing you would have made me change my mind! So I took the coward's way out and just left"

Lauren dropped the glass she was holding back onto the coffee table and turned to face Bo.

"I'm so sorry Bo, but I did what I needed to do at that time. I felt like I was suffocating and nobody cared!"

Bo gasped at Lauren's statement.

"Lauren I…" Bo stopped speaking and gazed at Lauren.

Emotions swam in her eyes; surely the Doctor knew she cared? She always had! Lauren shrugged, she knew what Bo wanted to say to her.

"Where did you go?" Bo asked instead

"I searched everywhere for you. It's like you just disappeared"

Lauren chuckled.

"That was the whole point Bo to get away from all of this" Lauren said sweeping her arm through the air.

Bo felt like she had been punched in the stomach with Lauren's words, Bo understood that she was part of the "this" that Lauren wanted to leave behind and it hurt. Bo looked down at the floor and bit her lower lip trying to stop the tears that were threatening from making an appearance. Lauren watched Bo intensely knowing she had hurt Bo's feelings.

"Europe" Lauren whispered.

Bo's head snapped up, her eyes locking with Lauren's.

"Huh?"

Lauren smiled affectionately at Bo trying to make the succubus feel a little better.

"I went to Europe" Lauren said.

Bo nodded.

The two women stood and stared at each other longingly. Bo's gaze raked over Lauren making the Doctor's mouth dry up at the need she saw in Bo's eyes.

"I've missed you" Bo stated taking a cautious step towards Lauren.

Lauren smiled and moved a few steps in Bo's direction.

"I've missed you too Bo"

Bo sighed loudly in relief her shoulders sagging as she did. Bo rushed towards Lauren and pulled her into her body for a tight hug. They clung to each other desperately, both needing the contact with the other.

"I didn't think I'd see you again" Bo choked out into Lauren's hair.

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and gently squeezed Bo.

"I would always come back to you" Lauren whispered.

Bo pulled out of Lauren's arm and cupped the side of the Doctor's face with her hands.

"I was so scared" Bo admitted resting her forehead onto Lauren's.

Lauren held onto Bo's waist, she gazed into Bo's eyes searching for some kind of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry" Lauren murmured.

Lauren leaned into Bo; she ran her hands along the curve of Bo's back. Bo closed her eyes and grinned, enjoying the feel of Lauren's hands on her body. Lauren pulled Bo closer; Bo opened her eyes and looked at the doctor, sparks flew between the two women, the chemistry that always brought them together fizzled between them. Lauren moved in close to Bo and tiled her head to the right; her lips were almost touching Bo's when the succubus roughly pulled away from Lauren. Lauren frowned at Bo.

"I'm sorry Lauren I can't do this"

Bo could see the confusion rushing over Lauren's face. She knew she had to tell Lauren why she was denying herself what she truly wanted. Dread crept up her body filling her chest. Bo took a deep breath and looked at Lauren with eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm with Dyson" Bo informed Lauren quietly.

Bo watched the colour drain from Lauren's face as shock hit her.

"Oh" Lauren croaked taking a step away from Bo.

Bo could feel Lauren distancing herself from what was happening between them, she began to walk closer to Lauren.

"Baby I…"

"I think you should leave" Lauren suggested.

Bo stopped in her tracks and shook her head.

"No! We still need to talk"

"I want you to leave" Lauren said firmly lifting her chin in the air.

Bo scanned Lauren's cold demeanour and knew that there would be no chance of Lauren talking to her again that night. Bo walked over to Lauren and caressed her arm; Lauren flinched back at Bo's touch. Bo dropped her hand by her side away from Lauren and sighed.

"Ok I'll leave" Bo said defeated by the night's drama

"But we will talk some more Lauren. You owe me at least that"

Lauren nodded but took another step away from Bo. She felt devastated, Lauren knew she had no right to act the way that she was but the idea of Bo and Dyson back together made her feel physically sick.

"Please leave" Lauren whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Bo opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Another time she thought. Bo walked towards the door pausing in the threshold; she glanced back and watched as Lauren struggled with her emotions.

"I still love you" Bo said and walked out of Lauren's apartment.

Lauren sobbed as Bo left, she turned to grab the bottle of wine only to realise it was now empty. Lauren threw the bottle across the room against the wall; glad splintered onto the floor as drops of liquid ran down the white painted wall. Lauren crumpled into herself as tears ran down her cheeks. She's with Dyson she thought. She's with Dyson!


	3. Chapter 3

**The crack shack**

Bo entered her home and searched the living room for Dyson. Realising Dyson was no longer there Bo groaned and strode towards her couch to sit down, as she walked around the couch Bo stopped and stood to stare down at the sleeping form of Kenzi. Bo smiled and leaned towards Kenzi and grabbed the young woman's foot, Kenzi jumped awake and screamed grabbing a dagger from under the pillow her head had been rested on as she did. Bo laughed as Kenzi held the dagger towards her.

"Jesus Bo I could have stabbed you" Kenzi said dropping the dagger onto the floor.

Kenzi scooted into a corner of the couch and watched as Bo sat down beside her.

"Dyson?" Bo asked.

Kenzi pursed her lips and shrugged.

"He left after I told him where you were rushing off to"

Bo groaned again.

"Don't worry Bo. He said he'd call you tomorrow, he seemed ok with it all…. I think"

Bo nodded.

"Soooo. How did it go?" Kenzi asked.

Bo huffed and threw her hands up in the air.

"She kicked me out" Bo replied.

Kenzi raised her eyebrows in shock.

"She kicked you out?"

"Yeah after I told her I was with Dyson now she…"

"Ahhh" Kenzi said.

Bo frowned at her friend.

"What?"

Kenzi shook her head at Bo in exasperation.

"Earth to Bo-Bo the wolfman is like Lauren's kryptonite. How did you think she would react to the news that you're back banging bits with Dyson?"

Bo sighed.

"I don't know but I had to tell her we nearly kissed and if I…"

"Wait. What?" Kenzi shrieked.

"Nothing happened Kenzi, I said no"

"Good because the whole three way thing you had going on was exhausting!"

"I wanted to Kenz" Bo admitted.

Bo lifted her feet from the floor and curled them under her body.

"Seeing her again… It hit me how much I still love her. I'm so mad at her but it's still there. I love Dyson too" Bo quickly added as Kenzi groaned at Bo.

"But it's different with both of them. I can't explain"

"And I don't want you to" Kenzi joked.

Bo smiled at Kenzi then sighed.

"We didn't even really talk"

"Did she say why she went or where?" Kenzi asked.

"Yup" Bo replied crossing her arms over her chest

"She said she felt like she was suffocating and needed to go so she went to Europe but I think there's more to it than that. I can just feel it"

"Wow" Kenzi said

"I do sorta get where she's coming from though. What now?"

Bo huffed and shook her head.

"Now I am going to bed. Tomorrow I'm going to actually talk properly with Lauren and get my answers"

"Sounds like a plan" Kenzi said.

Bo nodded.

"Night Kenz" she said standing up from the couch and walking towards the staircase.

"Night Bo" Kenzi replied quietly to Bo's disappearing form.

**Lauren's Lab**

Lauren scanned the chart she was holding and sighed. This was her first day back at work and all she had to do was routine check-ups on patients. Lauren sat at her work station and placed the chart on her desk. Absently she played with the silver necklace that was once again wrapped around her neck. Lauren stifled a yawn; she had hardly slept the previous night her mind had run through every moment she had spent with Bo. Lauren had inwardly cursed herself for most of the night over her reaction to Bo's relationship status. She had let her feelings get the better of her and now she felt childish, she knew Bo's dating life was none of her business but the old feelings regarding Bo and Dyson had resurfaced causing her to over react. She had no claim on Bo any longer; she had lost that privilege when she had chosen to leave. Lauren sighed and dropped her necklace onto her chest, she needed to apologise to Bo when she saw her again and if she knew the succubus like she thought she did Lauren knew that time would be sooner rather than later.

Bo stalked down the corridors of the light compound she was heading directly for Lauren's lab.

Bo had woken up to a call from Dyson, she had explained why she had rushed out and apologised profusely to her boyfriend. Dyson seemed to understand Bo's need to talk to Lauren and forgave her.

Bo reached the door of Lauren's lab with no hassle from security, she paused in the doorway as her breathe caught in her chest at the sight of Lauren. Bo watched as Lauren dropped her necklace from her fingers and stood from the chair she had been sitting on. Bo knocked on the frame of the door causing Lauren's head to jerk and face her. The woman's eyes locked, Bo started to breathe heavier as they gazed at each other her heart seeming to swell.

"Bo come in" Lauren said inviting not seeming at all shocked by the succubus's visit.

Bo shook her head trying to dispel the yearning she felt growing inside of her and took a step into the lab. She walked to stand in front of Lauren and smiled at the Doc.

"Lauren we…"

"Bo I…" the women said together.

Bo chuckled as Lauren smiled.

"You first" Bo invited.

Lauren pulled her chin into her chest and nodded in agreement.

"I want to apologise for the way I acted last night" Lauren said

"It was inappropriate and unnecessary and I'm truly sorry. I was in shock, which is no excuse, and I let the past determine my reaction"

Bo blinked a few times and stared at Lauren, she had not expected an apology from Lauren, maybe be asked to leave again but not an apology.

"Erm its ok Lauren. Really its fine" Bo reassured the Doctor as she saw doubt flash across Lauren's face.

"Good" Lauren replied smiling tightly

"What were you going to say?" Lauren asked remembering Bo had begun to talk earlier.

"I was saying that we still need to talk. I have a few questions for you Lauren and I want some answers"

Lauren nodded.

"Of course I understand, but I can't right now Bo I'm working"

Bo laughed.

"I know. I came here so we could arrange a time"

"You want to do it today?" Lauren asked nervously.

Lauren wasn't particularly keen on the idea, if she could have her own way she would have liked to have talked in a few days when she had better prepared herself.

"Yes today." Bo said.

"I…"

"Today Lauren" Bo interrupted knowing the Doc was trying to stall the inevitable.

Lauren sighed and nodded.

"The Dal at eight" Bo instructed as she turned and walked towards the exit of the lab and left.

**The Dal**

Bo sat at the bar tapping her fingers on its surface. It was ten minutes past eight and Lauren still hadn't arrived. Bo reached for her phone to see if the Doc had text, seeing that she hadn't Bo huffed impatiently and chucked her phone onto the bar. She signalled the bar tender and ordered a whiskey, when the drink was placed in front of her Bo picked it up and took a gulp gasping a little as the liquid burned down her throat. Bo was about to check her phone again when Lauren rushed to her side.

"Sorry I'm late" the Doc puffed

"I had a call out to an ogre. Messy scene" Lauren said grimacing as she remembered the bloody pulp the ogre had been beaten into.

"No problem you're here now. Drink?" Bo asked.

"Please, white wine" Lauren replied.

Bo ordered the drink for Lauren and smiled at her as they waited, when the drink arrived Bo gestured towards a table situated at the back of The Dal.

"It'll be quieter over there" Bo stated.

Lauren agreed and the two women walked over to the empty table with their drinks. Lauren sat down across from Bo and sipped her wine.

"Mmm nice" Lauren praised.

Bo stared at Lauren as she drank her wine; she didn't know where to start with her questions now she was here. Lauren stared back at Bo as she placed her glass onto the table.

"Where would you like me to start?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess the why you left firstly. You said you felt like you were suffocating but there has to be more to it than that right?"

Lauren nodded and tightened her lips she breathed in deeply and began.

"Bo the last few years of my life have been hell. Nadia in her coma for all those years and then when she woke up I lost her again. Been owned by the Fae and kept a prisoner, been taken for granted. I've never felt appreciated until you came along and you showed me that I could still be happy even in servitude"

Bo smiled at Lauren warmly.

"And when we began our relationship everything seemed to fall into place, I had finally found my passion for my work again and I felt happy but with all the chaos I felt like it was slipping away and I couldn't cope with that, we realised that I couldn't sustain you and then you with Dyson and the dawning, my award ceremony. It all built on top of me. I needed a break from us and from my life here, I was so tired of it all Bo"

Bo nodded understanding how Lauren had felt.

"I was giving you space Lauren. You didn't have to vanish to the other side of the world to get away from me" Bo said.

"Europe wasn't my original plan Bo. After I asked for a break from us I asked Hale for a few days sabbatical, I planned on going up to the lakes and renting a place I could hide away from the world for a while"

"What changed?" Bo asked surprised by Lauren's admission.

"I was given an offer I couldn't refuse" Lauren answered.

Bo frowned in confusion.

"When I asked for a little time off Hale said he had heard we had broken up…"

"It was a break!" Bo interrupted.

Lauren sighed at Bo.

"He said he understood everything I had been through and wanted to give me a working break"

"A working break?"

Lauren nodded and took a sip of her wine.

"He asked me if I wanted to go to Europe for a couple of months to work as part of a light Fae science team. I would be lead scientist and I would work with species of Fae I had never even heard of. I would also be free while I was over there on the condition that when my work was done I would come back to how my life was previously, In Europe I wouldn't be owned but hired by the Fae. I jumped at the chance"

Bo gaped at Lauren.

"Hale knew where you were?" Bo shouted, anger and shock rolled in her stomach.

"Yes" Lauren admitted.

Bo placed her hands on to the surface of the table; she couldn't believe what Lauren was saying.

"I went to Hale for help! I asked him why he wasn't doing anything to find you and he said he had it sorted that he would let me know if he heard anything about you!"

"Bo I asked him not to tell you where I was" Lauren explained.

"What?" Bo asked a weight settling in her chest at Lauren's words.

"If he'd told you where I was the first thing you would have done would have been to jump on a plane and come see me"

"Too right!" Bo shouted.

"I didn't want that" Lauren stated

"I wanted to concentrate on my work so I made a request when I left the compound. I begged Hale not to tell you where I was so I could have some time to deal with my emotions and with the break-up it was only meant to be for a couple of months"

"We were on a break!" Bo shouted drawing the attention from the other Fae occupying the bar.

Lauren smiled apologetically at the Fae who had turned to glare at the couple; she leaned towards Bo and reached out her hand to rest it on top of the brunette's on the table. Bo snatched her hand away and shook her head.

"Bo please understand…"

"No Lauren. What you did was shitty! And what Hale did was shitty too!" betrayal stung the succubus.

"I went crazy when you left and Hale just watched me when he could have saved me months of pain!" Bo stated.

Lauren looked at Bo and shook her head.

"I didn't want to see you Bo. I was so tired of us and the love tripod…"

"Love tripod?" Bo asked shaking her head.

Lauren shrugged.

"You, me and Dyson. It was tiring! Do you have any idea what it's like to watch the woman you love with other people? I know you're a succubus Bo and we agreed on your feeding method but in reality it was devastating! I would stay awake at night wondering about who you were with and what you were doing and then I'd worry about you and Dyson"

"Lauren me and Dyson were nothing! After that one time I never used him when I fed! I promised you I wouldn't!"

Lauren shook her head.

"And yet here we are again" Lauren replied

"You're with Dyson and I'm on the outside"

"You left!" Bo growled.

"For many reasons Bo!" Lauren snapped

"We weren't working! No matter how we felt our relationship had a sell by date..."

"You don't mean that" Bo whispered.

"We were fooling ourselves Bo. You're a succubus and me… I'm a human. A jealous, possessive, territorial human and has much as I love you been with you was making me unhappy" Lauren pulled her chin into her chest as Bo gasped at her confession.

Tears glittered in Bo's eyes as she looked at the Doc.

"You could have said all of this before you left" Bo whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I didn't realise why I felt the way I did until I left" Lauren explained

"Bo I'm so sorry"

Bo shook her head and looked down at the table in front of her.

"No. last night you said you would always come back for me"

"And I would" Lauren agreed

"I have loved you for what seems like an eternity Bo and I will always want you in my life, just because we can't be together as a couple doesn't mean I'm not going to be around for you, to help when you need me"

Bo nodded as more tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you for been honest with me" Bo murmured avoiding looking at Lauren.

"I'm gonna go home and try and process everything" Bo said as another tear escaped her eyes.

"Bo" Lauren groaned quietly.

"All I ever wanted was to make you happy Lauren" Bo choked out as she stood up and stumbled out of the Dal.

Lauren watched as Bo rushed away from her, her eyes glued to the floor as she walked. Grief filled Lauren she had hurt Bo again and in doing so she has hurt herself, what the Doctor hadn't told the succubus was that has much has their situation had made Lauren unhappy she had never been more happier or more in love with Bo at the same time. Lauren groaned and ran her fingers over her face; she knew she had finally done the right thing explaining everything to Bo but the pain she had watched overtake Bo was heart breaking. Lauren stood up from the table deciding it was home time for her as well.

**The Crack Shack**

By the time Bo had reached her home her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her throat hurt from the wracking sobs that occasionally over took her. She felt so many emotions crash around inside her body betrayal, anger, hurt. It made it hard to concentrate on anything but the fact that she had made Lauren unhappy. Bo walked into the run down building to hear laughter coming from the kitchen, she strode in the direction the laughter was coming from and quickly stopped in her tracks as she saw Hale stood in her kitchen. Anger hit Bo at the sight of the Ash, her eyes sparked blue as she glared at him.

"Whoa Bo-Bo what's with the baby blues?" Kenzi asked taking a cautious step towards Bo.

Bo growled at Hale and stalked closer towards him, Hale backed away from the Succubus quickly.

"You talked to Lauren" Hale stated.

At the mention of Lauren's name Bo's eyes rapidly changed to hazel and her whole body deflated.

"You are no friend of mine" Bo sobbed at Hale as she grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol as she spun away from Kenzi and Hale to go upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Kenzi asked staring at her boyfriend.

Hale sighed.

"Go be with your girl lil Mama she needs you" He said picking up his coat that was laid on the couch, and left the crack shack.

Kenzi watched Hale leave without saying a word, she sighed as the front door closed behind him. Kenzi quickly ran up the stairs needing to know what had just gone down. As she walked into Bo's bedroom she found the succubus sat on the floor beside her bed drinking tequila straight from the bottle.

"Bo?" Kenzi said quietly as she slowly walked into the room.

"He knew" Bo whispered then took a gulp from the bottle she was holding

"All this time he knew where she was and he didn't tell me"

"What the fu… That Ashole! I'm going to kill him!" Kenzi threatened as she quickly rushed to Bo's side.

"Are you ok?" Kenzi asked.

Bo shook her head in reply.

"You obviously had your talk with the Doc" Kenzi stated.

Bo nodded.

"I made her unhappy Kenz" Bo cried as she searched her friends face

"I felt amazing with her and I made her feel unhappy"

"Shit" Kenzi cursed pulling her friend in for a comforting hug.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kenzi asked.

Bo shook her head and passed her friend the tequila bottle.

"Time to get drunk instead huh?" Kenzi said.

Bo smiled weakly at her as she took the bottle back.

"Bring it on" the young woman challenged knowing Bo would talk to her when she needed to.

**Lauren's apartment**

Lauren was laid in bed wide awake, she turned her head to read the time on the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was two o'clock in the morning and the Doctor had to be up in a few hours but she couldn't sleep. Lauren had thought about Bo all night, she sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Lauren heard a slight clicking noise coming from down stairs then heard the front door closing; she quickly sat up in bed as she heard someone walking around her place. Lauren reached under her bed and pulled out a baseball bat she hid there in case there was ever a need to protect herself. She slowly and quietly climbed out of her bed with the bat in hand; she crept over to the bedroom door and carefully opened it trying not to make a sound. As she opened the door light flooded into the bedroom momentarily blinding Lauren, whoever was breaking into her home wasn't been very discreet about it Lauren thought. Lauren blinked rapidly to adjust to the light, she walked towards the top of the stairs and slowly started to ascend them the bat poised over her shoulder ready to strike should the need arise. She was near the bottom of the stairs when she heard the click and hiss of a bottle been opened, she frowned as she reached the last step; the noise had come from her kitchen. Slowly Lauren crept to her kitchen keeping her back to the wall, adrenaline pumped through her body making the Doctor shake. Suddenly a figure strode out of the kitchen straight into Lauren's path; Lauren swung the bat with her eyes closed. She felt the bat connect with something, the sound of glass smashing quickly followed.

"Fuck!"

Lauren heard the familiar voice and opened her eyes.

"Tamsin?" Lauren said seeing the Valkyrie standing in front of her clutching her right hand with the remains of a beer bottle pooled around her feet. Lauren shook her head at the Fae stood in front of her and registered the shock that flashed on her face.

"You're back" Tamsin said.

Lauren nodded.

"When?" she asked.

"Three days ago" Lauren answered.

Tamsin smirked at Lauren.

"You can stand down Doc I'm not going to hurt you" she said eyeing the raised bat in Lauren's hands

"But shit you have one hell of a swing" Tamsin chuckled shaking the hand Lauren had struck.

Lauren still in shock murmured a thank you and watched as the Valkyrie strode back into her kitchen and picked up another bottle of beer from the pack she had on the kitchen counter. Lauren followed Tamsin and shook her head shaking away the fog from her mind.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren finally asked.

Tamsin shrugged and took a swig from her bottle.

"Well you see Doc while you've been away I've been apartment sitting for you. Watering your plants and shit"

"My plants are plastic" Lauren pointed out.

"So they are" Tamsin laughed.

"Wait, you've been living here?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin nodded and glared at the Doc.

"How?"

Tamsin chuckled.

"To say this is a light Fae compound the security is shit. I come and go as I please"

Lauren blinked at Tamsin trying to understand what was going on.

"Why?" she asked.

"Jeez Doc what's with the twenty questions" Tamsin said.

Lauren raised her brow and lifted her hands in the air.

"Oh I'm sorry am I been rude? It's just that I'm not used to having intruders breaking into my home and casually drinking beer in my kitchen" Lauren said sarcastically.

"Relax Doc I'll leave" Tamsin said picking up her pack of beer and started to walk towards the door only for her path to be blocked by Lauren.

"Firstly answer my question" Lauren demanded.

The Valkyrie glared at the human and tilted her head.

"Get out of my way Doc" Tamsin said with a slight edge to her voice.

"No not until you tell me why you've been living in my home" Lauren replied with a bravado she didn't really feel.

The two women glared at each other for a few seconds, each refusing to look away first. Tamsin sighed realising the Doc wasn't going to back down and move and she couldn't be bothered to physically move her even though the Valkyrie knew she could easily.

"I live in my truck" Tamsin replied.

"Oh" was all that Lauren could think of to say.

The news shook the Doc, the proud, independent, hundreds of years old Fae lived in her car and that information baffled Lauren.

"Now if you will excuse me and move outta my way I will leave you alone"

As Tamsin passed Lauren she appraised the human.

"Nice PJs by the way" she said smirking and winking towards the Doc.

Heat rushed into Lauren's cheeks and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest, the Doc had chosen to go to bed wearing a white silk nightie with black lace that ended mid-thigh and showed a nice view of her cleavage. She now slightly regretted her night wear choice as she watched Tamsin run her gaze over her legs, but then again she hadn't expect any visitors and certainly not this one.

"Where will you go?" Lauren asked to Tamsin's retreating back.

Tamsin laughed.

"My car" she replied.

Tamsin was about to open the front door and leave when Lauren spoke.

"Wait"

Tamsin turned to look at Lauren with a bored expression, she was tired and weary after along day at work and wanted to crash.

"You don't have to leave" Lauren said.

Tamsin grinned.

"Don't I Doc?"

"No" Lauren replied

"You can sleep on my couch if you like"

Tamsin frowned and moved towards Lauren.

"And what's in it for you?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head and shrugged.

"I'll not spend my night worrying over you cold and sleeping in your car"

Tamsin burst into laughter.

"Are you kidding me? That's it? No you'll owe me?"

Lauren blinked in surprise.

"Erm no"

Tamsin was slightly taken back, no one did anything out of just kindness that wasn't how the world worked and she had lived many lifetimes, but for some strange reason she believed this human. She believed that she wanted nothing from her in return. Lauren could see the doubt cross Tamsin's face.

"Look you don't have to but the offers there. It's starting to drop cold at night outside and why sleep in your car when there's a semi comfortable couch for you?" Lauren explained.

The Doc could see an internal struggle going on in Tamsin and sighed.

"I'm going back to bed. The choice is yours, and I'm sure you're now very familiar with where I keep my spare bedding set" Lauren smiled.

Tamsin jerked her head in a movement that slightly represented a nod as she watched Lauren move towards the stairs.

"I'll try and not wake you in the morning" Lauren said

"Goodnight Tamsin" Lauren said as she climbed the stairs, vanishing from the Valkyrie's view.

Well shit Tamsin thought this was all new to her, an act of kindness after she had broken in and confessed to squatting. Hell if that had been her she would have made the fool pay, not offer them a place to sleep. Tamsin looked around her; she knew the place well but it somehow felt different now. She was invited. She noticed the broken glass on the floor, she decided she'd clean it up and then she'd finally crash on the couch. Well she would be a fool not to take the offer of a warm, free place for the night Tamsin reason with herself. Tamsin set around to cleaning up the mess and remembered how the Doc had looked when she had attacked her, she was hot Tamsin mused. She had never looked at Lauren that way before as she had always thought of her as Bo's nerdy girlfriend, but seeing her cheeks flushed and out of breath in survival mode made Tamsin realise Lauren was in fact extremely hot! For a human. And who knew what a killer body she had been hiding under all those clothes Tamsin thought smiling to herself as she swept up the glass and threw it into the trash.

***sorry for the delay in updating. My dog Trix died and I have been trying to deal with the loss. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, GB88***


End file.
